


First Meeting

by Clessy_iv



Series: Caliburn & Arthur [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Caliburn isn't over a break-up that happened 200 years ago, Implied Relationships, and Arthur is really just confused, but what can you even expect when you fuck a demon, that ended very badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clessy_iv/pseuds/Clessy_iv
Summary: Caliburn has been sleeping peacefully for over a hundred years when the boy hears their calls and screams and whispers for a man long dead and does not heed the warnings.





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Soo uhhhh I really love Caliburn and I’ve been thinking about it’s past and it’s relationship with Arthur and this happened-
> 
> The dialog in italics isn’t said by either Angel or Caliburn, like, it’s really just Caliburn’s memories of a certain OC of mine that you should find on my blog so that you don’t get confused who the fuck is saying what and yeah-
> 
> Just,,,enjoy, I guess

Caliburn has been sleeping peacefully for over a hundred years when the boy hears their calls and screams and whispers for a man long dead and does not heed the warnings.

He can be no older than 15 with his curious eyes and timid voice and innocent smile-

“I wish to form a contract with you”

And Caliburn is ready to kill him, ready to take the sword by their side -grey and shining as if it had never been used, never been coated in red, with a shout and tears and _I trusted you_ \- and cut his pretty head off his small shoulders-

But his next words make their head swim, flashing pictures and memories and promises and touches and-

“My name is Arthur Auguste Angel and I am-”

Arthur.

_ArthurArthurArthurArthurArthur-_

Blue eyes, blonde hair - _long blonde hair_ \- with pale skin and a smile so warm, so welcoming, _so familiar_ -

_“May I have this dance”_

Caliburn attacks and the boy gasps and their swords clash and this must be a cruel joke-

_“You know, you’re really pretty for a demon”_

The boy’s eyes shine and his hair follows every move of his, every swing and jump and-

_“I think I love you”_

The steel grazes his cheek and his arm and his leg and there’s blood on their clothes and hands but they don’t stop, _can’t stop_ _because this is too familiar_ -

_“Be my partner, my sword, Caliburn, please”_

Their sword falls and they don’t care, lashing out with claws and teeth and the boy is panting and they feel victorious, so sure that they have defeated another imposter, _another fake_ , but then his eyes narrow and his knuckles turn white and-

_“I think I’ve fallen in love with her, Caliburn, I’m sorry”_

And suddenly they’re on their back and his sword is at their throat and they’re back in the snow, white and red and their positions are reversed because _how dare he betray them, betray their love and destroy everything they worked for, how dare he leave them, how dare he-_

_“I’m so sorry”_

They look up into those beautiful shining eyes and laugh and smile and the boy looks worried but it doesn’t matter because he’s _here_ -

“Arthur, my Arthur, you’ve come back to me”

And they hug him, press him against their body so that he can’t leave again, so that they can be sure this isn’t just another illusion, another dream, but he doesn’t vanish and he hugs them back and god, they missed this, they missed him _so much_ -

“Please be my partner, Caliburn”

“Anything for you, Arthur”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @chiantato if u have any questions :P


End file.
